1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to personalized feedback systems, and particularly to such a system that employs pre-recorded media for presenting personalized information to a user.
2. Background Art
Recognized as essential to business success, competent management is in constant demand, and many management training aids have been devised to develop the skill of the manager. By training the individual manager and potential managers, the company benefits from greater manager expertise, while helping the manager grow professionally.
One particularly effective system with many innovative features, is described in copending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 790,297, filed Oct. 22, 1985, and incorporated herein by reference. The system described in that application employs a data delivery medium, such as a floppy diskette, and an available computer system, such as a personal computer coupled to a video disc player, for presenting personalized survey information and corresponding motion picture vignettes to a user in a highly effective, self-training, video format.
However, it is desirable to have a less expensive means of presenting the information, to enable more widespread use of the training system. Such a system would, at the same time, include at least the basic features of the system disclosed in the foregoing copending patent application.